


distance

by velmadinkley



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, mentions of nancy/mags and isabella/charlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velmadinkley/pseuds/velmadinkley
Summary: a snippet of something that was supposed to be much bigger but will likely never be finished. i just liked this little exchange.
Relationships: Nancy Birch/Isabella Fitzwilliam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	distance

“Have you ever been in love?” Isabella asks one night when they’re lay beside one another, sweat cooling their foreheads in the night air. 

Nancy breathes in and out. “Once,” She says, “For most of my life.” 

Isabella seems to contemplate for a moment. “Margaret?” She doesn’t speak with jealousy, nor pity. 

Nancy can only manage a nod. “What about you?” 

She laughs a humourless laugh, her tone an affirmation, “For only the briefest moment of my life.” 

Nancy turns, lifts a hand to tug Isabella’s chin towards her. She presses her lips to Isabella’s, and it’s achingly gentle, achingly slow. A small comfort for their similar and different heartbreak. 

“I’m glad to have you.” Isabella whispers against her, the hotness of her breath on her mouth. Nancy knows she believes her own words. It doesn’t prevent the queasiness in her stomach.  
Instead of replying, she kisses her again, with more fervour this time, and no more words are exchanged for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> a snippet of something that was supposed to be much bigger but will likely never be finished. i just liked this little exchange.


End file.
